Only For You
by Skopje-Tiran
Summary: It's been two years since the Witch's death, and Elphaba only has one person on her mind. She has to go back. Glinda has to know the truth. Gelphie.


_I finally wrote something!_

_I do not own Wicked or any of its characters, and I don't expect I ever will._

It was cold. The night air was crisp and scentless, clear as crystal. A waning moon hung in the sky. A narrow figure in black was poised in front of it, unseen by the residents of the Emerald City below.

The narrow figure in black, otherwise known as Elphaba Thropp, shivered and pulled her ragged cloak tighter around her bony frame. Riding on a broom could be exciting, but being this high up in the air in the middle of the night was often very chilly.

She had to make up her mind.

Indecision tugged at her thoughts. For the past two years, she had been flying at least once a week. Fiyero had protested this, but she ignored him, of course. It was the only thing that made her feel alive since her...well...her death. Since her straw companion had left her, she flew every day. For a green witch on a broomstick, she attracted surprisingly little attention if she soared high and swiftly. Elphaba hadn't noticed it at first, but her path on the broomstick seemed to change as the weeks went by. Unconsciously she shifted her route to fly by the Emerald City each day. The green woman persuaded herself that this was only because it was such a prominent landmark. Who could miss a shining green city in the center of Oz?

No, she told herself, her attraction to the Emerald City had nothing to do with the fact that Glinda the Good spent a great deal of time there.

Well...maybe just a bit.

Okay, Glinda was pretty much the only reason she even flew anymore.

Just the other day, Elphaba had dared to fly over the Emerald City during one of Glinda's speeches-right over the citizen's heads-and caught a glimpse of shining golden hair, heard a snatch of a bright voice. Her heart sang with joy for the rest of the day.

Later, she paced back and forth through her small bedroom, thoughts zipping haphazardly through her head. Was Glinda doing well? Did she still miss Elphaba? Did she think about her every day, as Elphaba did with her? Was the blonde still as bubbly as she used to be?

The verdant witch paced until her feet hurt. The sun had set by the time she stopped and looked up, her eyes falling on the crooked broom sitting in the corner of the room. Tonight was the night. She had tried so many times to summon the courage to go see Glinda again, but she couldn't stay any longer.

She had to know.

And so there Elphaba Thropp hovered, just above Glinda's bedroom window. The dimly glowing lamp within suggested that her old friend was asleep. Maybe she could sneak in now...just for a second...

Elphaba gulped and descended onto the balcony.

Once again, Glinda was dreaming about her Elphie. Usually these dreams consisted of fun from the past-picnics, walks along the river, long conversations in their dorm room followed by a night held in Elphaba's arms. Sometimes her dreams were...well, were less than appropriate, containing things that she could not put a name to even in her head, things that would leave her gasping and crying when they ended.

This dream was different.

She stood from her bed in the Emerald City, staring in awe as the tall, dark figure stepped cautiously forward. Green skin glowed with an exotic radiance in the dim moonlight. A torn black cloak fluttered gently as Elphie came to stand before her. Oz, she had forgotten how _tall_ Elphaba was.

"Glinda..." The green woman took her hand. The rich voice, despite being a bit hoarse, sent shivers through her. "I...I'm sorry, Glinda. I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry I took Fiyero and not you because I really didn't think it through...and...I mean, I just wanted you to be happy, and...Oz, Glinda, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me."

"Elphie..." Oz, the green witch's eyes were so dark. They sucked her in, left her captivated. The blonde smiled gently. "Of course I forgive you. How could I not?"

"Well, I, uh..." Elphaba seemed lost for words. It was truly an adorable quality in her. "Well, all right then,"

"Come to bed with me, Elphie," Glinda whispered, tugging Elphaba towards the huge mattress with her. After all, this was a dream. She wanted to feel the green girl's arms around her, even if it would be over when she woke up.

After a few short protests, Elphie relented, sliding into the bed beside the blonde. Glinda snuggled her back into the emerald woman's stomach, sighing contentedly as Elphaba wrapped an arm securely around her.

It was odd, she reflected. The weight of her Elphie's arm certainly felt real around her, strong and firm. She had not smelled that faint scent of sandalwood and cinnamon in two years, and it drew tears from her eyes.

"What's the matter, my sweet?" Elphie's voice was quiet and worried. Glinda felt her heart swell at the sound of it.

"It's nothing, Elphie. I'm just...I'm just so glad you're here," She turned slightly in Elphaba's arms and kissed her on the nose. "I love you,"

She flipped back over and sunk back into the other girl, smiling as Elphie tightened her hold.

"I love you too," Elphaba whispered.

Despite laying in bed with her arms around Glinda, Elphaba was extremely confused. Well, deliriously happy, but also confused. She had not expected to be welcomed back with open arms. In fact, she would have considered herself lucky to have been slapped in the face a few times and yelled at. It was as much as she deserved.

Sighing contentedly, Elphie pulled Glinda closer and nuzzled her nose into the other woman's hair. She may not have deserved it, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it.

In just a few short hours, the green woman awoke. It appeared to be just after dawn. Sunlight was beginning to spill into the bedroom by the time Glinda stirred. Elphaba smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's head.

"Good morning, sunshine," She said softly.

Glinda stiffened in the witch's arms. The smaller woman flipped over, her huge blue eyes suddenly wide open. For a moment, Glinda the Good stared in utter disbelief at her old friend.

Then she began to scream.

Elphaba tumbled out of the bed in shock. She quickly struggled back to her feet as Glinda continued shrieking like a banshee. The green girl frantically shushed her friend, torn between bewilderment at her friend's sudden reaction and panic that someone would dash in and throw a bucket of water on her.

Again.

"Glinda, will you please stop screaming? Someone's going to come in and see, or...why are you screaming anyway?" Elphaba hissed.

Glinda immediately stopped screaming. Standing up from the bed, she glared at the green witch.

"Why am I screaming?" She repeated, voice rising with each word. "Why am I SCREAMING?"

Elphaba didn't have a chance to respond before the blonde girl strode over to her and slapped her across the face with a force that the witch had never known she possessed. She staggered back several steps before regaining her balance and rubbing her stinging cheek.

"Okay, so I might have deserved that a little, but Glinda, you didn't-"

Elphie didn't get another word in before the small blonde smacked her again.

"You bitch!" Glinda yelled. "You're supposed to be dead! You were dead! I mourned you myself! And what, you think you can just waltz back in her after two years and cuddle up to me in bed?"

"Now wait a second," Elphaba protested. "You said you forgave me last night. I wasn't planning on jumping into bed with you, you dragged me in there!"

Glinda's brow furrowed. What was Elphie talking about? Sure, the previous night's events were unusually clear in her mind, considering they had been a dream. On the other hand, if they had been a dream, how did Elphaba know what she had done? Unless...unless it _hadn't_ been a dream.

"I...I thought that I was dreaming," Glinda replied, her voice softening.

The anger and confusion in the green witch's eyes faded. Stepping closer to Glinda, she placed a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Do you always invite me into bed in your dreams?" She joked gently.

Glinda sniffed, refusing to look into the other woman's dark brown eyes.

"I'm still mad at you," She said accusingly.

"Really?" Elphaba looked amused at Glinda's sudden change in mood.

"Yes," Glinda affirmed, but the smaller woman didn't resist as the emerald witch wrapped strong arms around her. Burying her face in Elphaba's shoulder, Glinda felt warmth spread through her.

"I'm sorry I left you, my sweet," Elphaba whispered.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Elphie," Glinda mumbled into the crook of her old friend's neck.

A long moment passed in the bedroom, broken only by the occasional sniffle from Glinda. Suddenly, the shorter woman raised her head and gazed up into Elphaba's eyes.

"Elphie, I know we have a lot to talk about, but please, just tell me this first," The blonde began hesitantly. The green woman nodded encouragingly, and Glinda continued. "Did you, um...did you mean what you said last night?"

"Did...did I mean what?" Elphie felt her face growing hot.

"You know...when you said..." Glinda blushed and looked away. "You said that you loved me,"

Elphaba blinked, looking down at Glinda with a look somewhere between nervousness and abject terror on her face. Opening her mouth, the green girl managed a small, high-pitched squeak.

"W-well, I, er..." Elphaba stammered. "I mean...you said it first, and I thought, I mean, I..."

"Oh, spit it out, Elphie!" Glinda snapped, her face a bright pink. "Did you mean it or not?"

"Y-yes, I meant it," The green witch looked down into the wide sapphire eyes that made her heart beat faster. "I meant every word I said last night, Glinda."

"Oh, Elphie," The blonde woman smiled, though tears were beginning to shine in her eyes. Elphaba was about to speak, but Glinda grabbed her collar and leaned in, and all coherent thought left her mind. Full, soft lips brushed over hers twice before the smaller woman pulled her in even closer, kissed her harder, and fire blazed in her chest. The green witch nipped gently at Glinda's bottom lip, drawing a moan from the other woman. When they parted, both were breathing hard and flushed.

"I love you too," Glinda gasped.

"I...I gathered," Elphaba replied, stunned but thrilled at the blonde's reaction to her confession.

She smiled as Glinda drew her into an embrace, savoring the warmth of her love's body. As sobs, wracked the smaller woman's body, however, a frown crossed her face.

"What's the matter, my sweet?"

Glinda's voice was trembling, muffled by the black cloth of Elphaba's shirt.

"I missed you so much, Elphie. Just seeing you again now, I don't know how I went these last two years without you. I know that we have to talk about things. I don't know exactly what's going to happen next," Glinda lifted her chin to look up at the angular, green face of the woman she loved, her blue gaze pleading. "But promise me this: whatever happens to us, please don't leave me. I don't think I could take it, not again."

Elphaba felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She stepped back and took Glinda's small white hands into her own.

"I swear to you, my love, I will never leave you again." Elphaba stated solemnly. "Unless you tell me to go, I would be happy to stay by your side forever,"

The green woman only felt her resolve strengthen as the blonde flung her arms around her neck. No matter what, she would stay by Glinda, even if all of Oz tried to tear them apart. She grinned happily as the shorter woman finally drew away. The blonde looked so much more energetic than before, almost as bubbly as she had been in Shiz.

"Elphie," Glinda said playfully, scanning the green woman's ragged cloak and torn sleeves. "What in Oz do you think you're wearing? We are definitely going shopping tomorrow."

The blonde giggled as Elphaba sighed in mock resignation.

"Only for you, my sweet. Only for you."

_Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
